There are numerous occupations, e.g. sales, where it is convenient or necessary to carry an assortment of tools, samples, utensils, etc. in the trunk of an automobile or back of a van from one location to another. Various patents have been issued in an attempt to accommodate some of the requirements for safe transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,242 to Leek is for a portable automobile trunk organizer for storing automobile accessories. Flares, jumper cables, tire irons, etc. may be attached for storage to the underside of a lid that covers a table. The table is mounted on four legs supported on the floor of the trunk. When the trunk lid is opened, the top is tilted up and off the table providing access to the stored items. The table has recessed compartments for storing oil, greases, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 678,027 to Peddicord is for a case in which shirts may be stored and conveniently displayed when the case is opened. Restraining straps are used to retain the shirts in position.
There have also been patented various devices for binding objects together for convenience in storing and transportation.
U.S Pat. No. 4,836,343 to Arney is for a construction intended to bind pieces of luggage together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,818 to Schrankler is for a system whereby containers for microfilm, etc., may be bound together.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,632 to Molinari and 4,538,861 to Hughes are for a calligrapher's case disclosing a hinged lid that opens to provide a writing surface.
The travelling salesman and members of related occupations are required to travel from place to place, carrying various aids, e.g. samples, catalogs, pamphlets, books, etc. which are displayed in demonstrations and sales presentations. In many cases, the number of catalogs that are needed to fully include all products are so numerous that storage of such items in the trunk of an automobile for transportation purposes presents a serious problem that interferes with an effective presentation to the customer. This is particularly the case for the sales person whose company has many items in its products line, or who is a sales rep for more than one company, or who must leave fresh copies of catalogs and other sales literature, order blanks, etc., with numerous customers.
Many sales people travel 50,000 to 100,000 miles/year or more in autos making calls. Catalogs can easily get soiled, destroyed or disorganized from the normal movement of the auto. Further, a well organized catalog retaining system would save the sales person valuable time in selecting the pertinent few catalog(s) from among the many that he/she may be required to carry. Also, it is frequent practice for the salesperson, repairman, etc. to invite the customer out to the car to pick out samples, parts, catalogs, etc., and presentation of a jumbled mess in a car trunk is not a good sales tactic.
None of the storage systems disclosed above are constructed to accommodate these special requirements. Accordingly, there is a need for improved car trunk organizers which overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.